


Of Gods and Angels and Kings and Queens, of Crime and Punishment and Any and Everything in Between

by curieuxredrum



Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Time After Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crimes & Criminals, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship/Love, Ghosts, Jack the Ripper Murders, Love, Love Letters, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Time Travel, Trickster Gods, True Love, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curieuxredrum/pseuds/curieuxredrum
Summary: Jordyn Chambers is anything but a normal 21-year-old young woman.  With a haunting past, unknown identity, and a general void in her life, she began visiting Doctor Linda Martin in order to help overcome her issues; however, one of their seemingly normal sessions is interrupted by Lucifer Morningstar, which causes Jordyn to hit her rock bottom.  Soon, she comes to find that the tales told to her while growing up were no works of fiction at all, and once the city of Los Angeles becomes a place for Odin to send his banished Asgardians, God becomes less than happy with him.  During this time, a familiar pattern of murders begin popping up around the city, and Chloe hesitantly draws a conclusion as to who the culprit is.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Loki (Marvel), Chloe Decker/Original Character(s), Dan Espinoza/Original Character(s), John Stevenson/H. G. Wells (Time After Time), John Stevenson/Jane Walker, Loki (Marvel)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Loki (Marvel)/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Character(s), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character(s), Mazikeen (Lucifer TV) & Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Because I'm a Monster

Chapter 1

Because I’m a Monster

“Very well done today, Jordyn,” the tall, blond haired, brown-eyed man with the tan skin said breathlessly to the small, long black haired, brown-eyed, smooth, pale-skinned young woman walking on his right – also out of breath.

Both were dressed in black workout clothing as they walked towards the exit of the woods that would lead them back to civilization.

“You’ve gone soft on me, Sam,” Jordyn teased her workout partner in between breaths while playfully poking at his shoulder. For a few moments, silence filled the air around them, nothing but their heavy breathing and the sound of leaves crunching under their feet filling the space. Sam began to look around the area that surrounded them as if he were looking for something or someone, and once he felt satisfied that there was no one around to see or hear them, he stopped and grabbed Jordyn’s arm just above her elbow. Jordyn jumped in shock and turned around to face him with a look of worry on her face, thinking that something was wrong. “What is it? What’s wrong?” she questioned him in a small panic. 

A smile crept on his soft lips.

“Absolutely nothing,” he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

“Dude! What the hell is your problem?” Jordyn snapped as she yanked her arm away from his grasp, “I already told you that there’s nothing going on between us,” she stated assertively as she turned around and continued to walk while rubbing her now burning skin.

For about two years now, Sam had been infatuated with Jordyn, but Jordyn, however, only saw and wanted him as her best friend, her brother-like figure. For those two years, Sam had obliged, but obliging her was getting to be pretty old.

“Sorry, love,” Sam began as he grabbed her arm once again in the same spot, this time with more strength, “but that’s not good enough for me anymore.”

Using his much larger stature, he quickly pushed her off the trail and into the dense woods on his right, throwing her onto the sticks and dirt of the ground. Quickly, she tried to scramble her way to her feet, only to have her leg grabbed and her body pulled back to him. She tried to kick away from him, but this proved to only anger him more. “Stop fighting it, Jordyn!” he screamed at her as he got closer to her and pinned her to the ground with her arms and legs held down.

“Get off of me,” she said through her gritted teeth, more angered than scared or hurt.

He chuckled as he brushed her long, black hair away from her face. “Why on Earth would I do that?” He asked rhetorically as she struggled under him. “Hm? You can’t keep on denying this – us.”

“There is nothing between us!” She spat at him, only to be met with a slap across the face. During the few seconds that she found herself dizzy, he managed to pull off her black running pants along with her underwear, completely exposing her to himself. Without an ounce of care, he slammed two of his fingers into her virgin body – effectively bringing her out of her daze and resulting in a scream that was soon muffled with his unoccupied hand.

“Shh, shh, shh,” he said with a sadistic smirk on his face while he kissed the tears off of her cheeks. He pulled his fingers out of her and smiled as he noticed the blood on them. “Thank you for giving yourself to me.” he said quietly as he held his fingers up to her and let her watch him lick them clean, only to let them return to her hole. Still stifling her screams and cries, he managed to remove his pants and expose his erect member. Once she felt it touch her blood covered entrance, she tried to scream louder and harder, but his only ended up spurring him on, and without a care in the world he slammed into her body. So much pain and shock took over her body that she found herself passing out after about ten thrusts, and she only awoke when she felt him finishing inside her and then pulling out. She looked up at the sight of him smiling and sliding his pants back on, and she realized that her arms were now free. “Come on, get dressed,” he ordered her while trying to catch his breath and throwing her pants at her, but she didn’t move. “Alright, fine, stay there then,” Sam began as he turned around to head out of the woods, “it’s not like I didn’t already get what I wanted.” 

Anger flooded her senses, her vision turned red, and almost like something had possessed her, she quickly slipped on her underwear and pants, grabbed a stick that she found lying next to her, and lunged at her attacker – thoroughly driving the stick from the left side of his neck straight through to the other. In shock, he turned around to her, only to be met with her anger filled face. Knowing that if she left the stick jammed through his neck, he would most likely survive due to the stick acting like a cork, she hastily removed it and allowed the blood from his jugular vein and carotid artery to spray out. In the few seconds that it took for him to lose his life due to the quick blood loss, she made sure that the last words he heard and last face he saw were of her.

“Go to hell,” she growled as she licked the blood off of the stick, watching his eyes widen as he let out his last breath.

**Five Years Later**

“Jordyn?” The doctor spoke, sounding like an echo far off in Jordyn’s mind as she found her way back to the present. “Jordyn?” She spoke again. “Jordyn!” She finally yelled, effectively snapping the now 21-year-old out of her flashback.

“My bad, Doctor Martin,” Jordyn apologized as she came back to the present and shook the memory away, “where were we?”

“The nightmares,” Doctor Martin reminded the young woman, “we were talking about the nightmares where you are feeling Sam haunting you.”

“Right, yes,” Jordyn began as she sighed and slumped back on the couch across from the doctor. She took a deep breath, “it’s like he’s trying to hurt me from the grave. He didn’t hurt me in life as much as I hurt him, and he wants to get even now.”

“He attacked you,” Doctor Martin reminded her, “you had every right to defend yourself.”

“I killed him,” Jordyn said quickly before looking down to her hands, fidgeting with her fingernails. “I’m not quite sure that the punishment fits the crime.”

“How do you mean?”

“He raped me, took my virginity from me,” Jordyn began, “but if you look at how rapists are treated based on the United States law, he would’ve been out of prison in about ten years, yet I took his whole life.”

“Who ever said that the law is fair?” The doctor asked, “Who said that just because he may have only been sentenced to ten years that another inmate wouldn’t have taken his life just as you did? You just gave _yourself_ that justice and didn’t rely on anyone else to get it for you.”

Jordyn raised her eyebrows and let out a sigh while still fidgeting with her hands and ignoring eye contact.

“I can’t help but feel like you’re holding something back,” Doctor Martin stated. Jordyn stopped fidgeting, but she continued to look down and away from the doctor’s eyes.

She nodded slowly, “because I am,” she replied quietly. Slowly, Jordyn looked up to make eye contact for the first time in minutes, “because I’m a monster,” she claimed, her brown eyes now blood red and filled with tears met the doctor’s sympathetic brown ones. Doctor Martin leaned forward and grabbed the young woman’s hands in her own, making it a point to make eye contact. 

“No, you’re not,” she said, trying to convince Jordyn. “You did what you had to do in order to-,”

They were suddenly interrupted by the office door opening and a tall man dressed in a nice suit standing in the doorway.

“Doctor!” He yelled in a British accent causing both Jordyn and Doctor Martin to look up at him in complete shock. Her brown eyes still red, the man looked at Jordyn with confusion and shock. “What the-,” he began in shock, only to be stopped by the young woman hurriedly pushing past him and running out of the front door of the office building and into the street.


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordyn tries to fight her way through one of her worst panic attacks and unknowingly impresses someone who may or may not have had her best interest at heart. Stumbling across a safe feeling place, she makes a new friend, but she is soon confronted by a source of her panic.

Chapter 2

Panic

Jordyn ran out of the front door of the office building, into the street, and panic soon set in. Her vision went blurry, her lungs refused to function, and she felt that she would pass out at any second. 

_No, no, no,_ she thought to herself as she held her hands to either side of her head, attempting to keep herself from hitting the ground. _Not possible,_ she continued to herself as she put more distance between herself and the office. Becoming dizzier from every step, she tried holding on to the

Back at the office, the man who busted through the door and Doctor Martin were engaging in a stare down. 

“Lucifer!” Doctor Martin began, “what have I told you about just barging in like-,”

“Who on Earth was that?” Lucifer interrupted the doctor as a look of shock was still displayed across his face while pointing in the direction that the young woman ran towards.

“She’s a patient,” Doctor Martin replied. “You know I can’t tell you anything.”

His shock turned into confusion, “So, was she wearing very elaborate eye contacts or were those her real eyes?” he asked as he slowly allowed his eyes to change to red as if trying to make a point, “because if you ask me, those seemed very realistic, Linda.”

“Lucifer, don’t do this-,” Linda began.

“Don’t do what?” He questioned as he let his eyes return to their natural brown. “You know I felt that connection with her. I saw it on your face.”

Linda took a deep breath in before speaking again.

“Don’t throw yourself in her life,” she started, “not right now. Don’t cause anymore trauma than she’s already dealing with.”

“Trauma?” Lucifer questioned honestly.

“Stay out of it,” she quietly pleaded, only for her pleas to fall on deaf ears. 

He turned to bolt back out of the door in an attempt to catch up with the young woman, but when he opened the door, a tall, dark skinned man stood on the other side with a serious look on his face.

“Brother, don’t,” he ordered, which caused Lucifer to turn around to face back into the office.

“Let us explain what’s going on,” Linda begged.

Skeptically, Lucifer walked into the office, followed by the man at the door, and sat down on the couch. Hesitantly, Linda sat down in her chair across from him as the other man continued to guard the door.

“So,” Lucifer began, waiting for the explanation with open arms, “explain.”

“Amenadiel, maybe you should start,” Linda suggested to the man by the door.

Lucifer turned his attention to his brother who began to slowly walk over to sit on the couch next to him.

Amenadiel took a big sigh and began, “Brother, the connection you felt upon seeing her was real. That deep biological connection that I feel with Charlie, is the same that you felt with her.”

“How long?” Lucifer asked quietly. “How long have you two known?”

“Not long,” Linda confirmed. “I’m not even sure she knows.” Lucifer looked up in confusion at the doctor. “She only started coming to see me a few months ago to help deal with some trauma from her past,” Linda explained, “one day,” she took a big sigh and looked down, “I may have pushed her a little too much, and I watched as her eyes turned from brown to red – just like yours do.”

“Linda then asked me about it,” Amenadiel continued, catching Lucifer’s attention. “I had a nagging feeling that _maybe_ there was something there – it was just too strange, so I had Linda snatch a cup that she had drank from and bring it home.”

“From there, we handed it over to your father,” Linda went on, “and he was able to tell that she’s a Nephilim, but not from Amenadiel and another human.”

“We share some biological makeup, but only about a quarter of it,” Amenadiel told his younger brother.

“You’re her uncle,” Lucifer concluded as he turned his attention towards the floor.

Amenadiel nodded. “Yes, brother, so logically, that means that-,”

“I’m her father,” Lucifer quietly cut him off in an almost whisper.

Confused, disoriented, and exhausted from trying to force herself to stay upright and moving, Jordyn felt as if the world around her was fading away.

_What the hell is happening to me?_ She wondered as she stopped for a moment and watched the people around her on the street look at her as if she had three heads. _I feel like I can’t brea-,_ she began to think, only to hit the concrete sidewalk before finishing, and the world around her went black.

It felt like hours before someone came to her aid. She could faintly hear the hustle and bustle around her, but once a single voice began to stick out, she focused on it and was able to semi-wake herself up.

“Are you okay?” The voice said in an echo while Jordyn tried to open up her eyes and come back to the world. She could faintly see the outline of a man standing over her. Immediately, as if she had been shocked back to life, she hurriedly backed herself away from him, only to hit the brick wall behind her and lose her balance again.

“Get away from me,” she managed to moan as she held her head in her hands, refusing to look at the stranger. “Go away.”

The man’s voice became more into focus, and she caught on to his British accent. “I just wanted to make sure you’re alright,” he insisted as he held his hand out to her in order to try to gain her trust. After a few seconds, she looked up at him with her eyes filled with fear. “I won’t hurt you,” he said with a sly smile across his face. “I’m a doctor, let me take you to the hospital. You don’t seem too well.”

She opened her mouth to begin to speak, and when she finally found her words, she managed to question the man. “Are you really?”

“I swear it,” he said as he looked into her eyes and tried to get her to trust him. “My name is Doctor John Stevenson,” he informed her. “I’m a surgeon up here at Cedars Sinai.” Jordyn stayed quiet, still unsure whether or not to trust the stranger. “You hit your head on the concrete,” he continued as he slowly reached out to touch her right temple, causing her to wince in pain. “You should probably get that looked at. I won’t force you to let me take you, but I do recommend you go get a scan.”

Jordyn chuckled and started to stand up. “Thanks for your concern, but I don’t think a head scan will fix what’s wrong with me.” She stood up and got her first good look at the stranger claiming to be a surgeon. He was about half a foot taller than she was, had dark hair, dark eyes, a very neatly shaved beard and mustache, and his skin was nearly perfect. He was dressed nicely in a pair of gray dress pants, white button up dress shirt, and a long, black pea coat. After giving him a once over, she started to walk away from him, gently touching the spot where her head was bleeding from.

“How about a name, then?” He called out to her, resulting her to stop and turn around to face him with a smirk and scoff. “I gave you my name,” he continued as he walked towards her, “it’s only good manners.”

She sighed and looked at him unamused. “Jordyn,” she finally blurted out. 

He smirked. “Jordyn?” he asked, implying that he wanted her last name.

She chuckled and took a step closer to him. “Figure it out,” she whispered towards him. She was met with a smirk and chuckle from him, and she quickly turned her back towards him and continued on her way down the sidewalk to put some distance between them as he remained there watching her in awe. Once she turned the corner and was out of his sight, he reached into the right pocket of his pea coat with his left hand and inconspicuously pulled out a shinnying straight edge blade with a black handle and gently ran the blade over his fingers on his right hand in a vertical motion, careful as to not cut himself, but also making sure to feel the blade on his skin. _Lady has some backbone,_ he thought with a proud smirk as he thought about the encounter from minutes earlier before heading down an alleyway steps away on his right.

Jordyn was finally able to walk straight enough to make it to a safe-feeling building. Once she walked up to the bouncer at the front door and payed her way in, she looked around in awe at the large, semi-empty nightclub. The music was turned down low, there were no people on the dance floor, a giant, black grand piano sat in the center, but what Jordyn really wanted was on her right upon walking in – the bar.

She walked up to the bar, sat down on a barstool, and quietly waited for the bartender to turn around. 

“What do you want?” she asked as she turned to face clearly injured and tired young woman. The bartender was beautiful. She had light brown, smooth skin, dark hair, dark eyes, and she dressed in the way that Jordyn wished she could.

“Um,” Jordyn began quietly, “the strongest thing you have.”

The bartender gave her a slight smile. “I like your style,” she confessed as she began to pour a clear liquid into a whiskey glass. Jordyn quickly chugged the liquid and placed her glass down for another one. “Damn,” the bartender chuckled, “are you looking to be on the floor or something?”

“Something like that,” Jordyn replied quickly as if wanting to cut the conversation off. She took another shot, placed the glass back down, and it was filled for the third time.

The bartender watched her with slight pride. “What’s your name?” she asked.

Jordyn set her glass back down for a fourth round. “Jordyn,” she answered. “What’s yours?”

“Maze,” she answered as she filled up the glass once more. “What happened to your face?”

Jordyn chuckled with teary eyes as she slowly sipped the fourth glass of liquor. “I fell,” she finally said. “I think, I don’t really remember. I just got up and kept walking until I found this place. I’ve never been here before, but it feels safe here. Kind of had a weird encounter with a guy that helped me up.”

Maze listened to her story with slight interest. “Well, you’re gonna need something stronger than just straight vodka to deal with that,” she said, pointing to Jordyn’s bloody temple.

Jordyn raised her eyebrows and looked down at the drink in between her hands and waited for Maze to pour her a stronger drink.

As Jordyn and Maze kept the drinks flowing, she seemed to forget what had caused her life to end up like it had. Maze and Jordyn shared the same humor, attitude, and found things that should not be funny, hilarious.

“Yeah,” Jordyn sighed. “I just have to look on the bright side of everything, I guess.” Maze didn’t respond, and she just took another shot of her drink. “I needed this,” Jordyn admitted. “Thanks for being so, I guess, badass.”

Moments later, two voices began to come closer to the duo, and once Jordyn was able to understand them, the panic she had felt earlier that afternoon started to come back; however, it didn’t go without Maze noticing. 

“Are you alright?” Maze questioned, noticing that Jordyn was beginning to spiral out of control. 

“No, no, no,” Jordyn shakily stuttered, “I have to go, I have to get out of -,” Jordyn hectically began, but as she went to get down from the barstool, she once again ran straight into the man in the suit from earlier. He didn’t say anything, he just looked at her with worry etched on his face.

“Are you -,” Lucifer began to question the young woman standing in front of him.

“Brother, don’t,” Amenadiel strictly ordered.

“Don’t what?” Jordyn gasped, “why are you following me?” She asked with tears in her eyes. “Just stay away from me. Forget what you saw, please, I’m not, I didn’t -,”

“I know,” Lucifer interrupted and placed his right hand on the left shoulder to try to calm the frantic and panicking Jordyn. In an instant, Jordyn felt her panic and frantic mind be put at ease, as if this man had done something to her just by touching and honestly understanding her and her fear. “And you’re not,” he finished.

The fact that this man had been able to calm her state of mind so quickly and easily gave Jordyn yet another reason to begin a downwards spiral. She quickly backed away, feeling fear once again overtake her. “I have to go,” she stuttered as she backed away from him, “I have to get out of here.” She barely made it past the two men when she was stopped in her tracks by a different voice.

“Maybe we can help you,” Amenadiel called out as she headed towards the door, stopping her in her tracks. Lucifer, who had been content to let her leave and not say anything to her, looked at his brother with confusion on his face. “It’s Jordyn, right?”

Jordyn turned around and faced the two guys with her head down, trying as hard as she could not to make eye contact, but the urge to subconsciously cry out for help was too strong, and she confirmed her name as she looked up with her brown eyes uncontrollably flashing back and forth to red. 

“If that’s what you call monsters nowadays, sure.”


	3. Ghosts Can't Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin finds a new way to handle the God of Mischief, but the All Mighty isn't too happy about the new arrangement. Meanwhile, Jordyn and Lucifer start to talk to one another, and Lucifer's suspicions are confirmed.

Chapter 3

Ghosts Can’t Hurt You

Silence fell between Jordyn, Maze, Amenadiel, and Lucifer as the trio stood in the center of the club. Finding the awkwardness of the situation rather humorous, Maze watched on in joy. Lucifer stood next to his elder brother and looked at the young woman standing across from them as he tried to control his breathing, only for it to come out shaky and unable to speak.

“Why don’t we go somewhere more private to talk?” Amenadiel finally offered once he realized that the silence was only going to grow. The question caught Jordyn’s attention, and she turned her now brown eyes towards him, but Lucifer’s remained on her. “Brother?” Amenadiel finally nudged his younger brother.

“Apologies,” Lucifer finally responded as his attention was brought back to the present, and he was able to think, “yes,” he cleared his throat, “why don’t we go upstairs?” he asked in a more of a statement rather than a question. He turned to begin the walk to the elevator that would lead them up to his penthouse with Jordyn and Amenadiel in tow. Once they disappeared into the elevator, Maze was left to herself in the now empty club.

“Holy shit,” she chuckled to herself with pure amazement in her tone.

“You cannot be serious!” an angered voice echoed through the large hallway adorned with gold accents. “Midgard?! Really?!”

At the end of the hallway was the large throne, and upon that throne sat the old king with white hair, beard, and one eye.

“Yes, Loki!” he yelled back at the prisoner with shoulder length black hair, blazing green eyes, pale skin, and dressed in chains around his neck, waist, arms, and legs. “You will live among those that you despise so much until the day of your death,” the king specified with a authority. “Consider that mercy from your father, not your king.”

Loki looked up at the older man with disgust, “you’re not my father, Odin,” he said with a tad bit of hurt. “The only mercy my father would have granted me was to let me die on that frozen rock.”

“Loki,” a woman’s voice called out quietly from the side of the hallway, “please just take this, and be happy you’re being allowed to live.”

Loki let out a chuckle, “was this your idea, Frigga?”

“You should be thanking your mother for pleading for your life!” Odin yelled, not allowing his wife to answer their son. “No more arguing,” Odin turned to the guards that surrounded Loki. “I want him taken to the bi-frost and sent down to Midgard now!”

Loki hid the tears that had begun collecting in his green eyes and he took one last look at the man and woman that he had called “mother” and “father”, and with a scoff of disbelief, he turned to walk with the guards that were leading him to where he was to be punished for his recent crimes conducted in the very realm he hated – Midgard, but more specifically, Earth.

Moments after Loki and his accompanying guards left, Odin and Frigga were left alone in the throne room to let everything that had happened sink in. Odin’s angry demeanor turned to one of a mixture of anger and hurt, and Frigga let a tear roll down her face that she wasn’t even aware that she was holding back. Without another word, Frigga shook her head and began the walk back to her chambers so that she could have some time by herself and think about her lost son. Odin sat back in his throne, closed his single eye, and took a deep breath in.

“Care to explain just what you’re doing?” A booming, deep voice echoed from the middle of the large hallway, causing Odin to quickly sit up and look at who the intruder was. Once he made eye contact, the medium height, dark sinned, man began walking towards him casually as he waited for a response. Quickly, Odin got down off his throne and went down to one knee.

“My apologies, My Lord,” Odin began in a somewhat shaken state as he looked up to the man standing before him. “I am punishing my son, Prince Loki, for the crimes that he committed in Midgard by-,”

“By sending him to live on Earth,” the man interrupted in an almost bored tone as he wiped a bit of dust off a column with his index finger, “yes, I heard.” He took a few steps closer to the kneeling king, “May I ask why?”

“My Lord, I felt that it was the most appropriate punishment for the prince to learn his lesson,” Odin confirmed. “My wife and I did not wish to see him dead, but he must learn that his actions have dire consequences.”

“So why is he not locked up here in your prison on Asgard?” The Lord asked Odin.

“The crimes that he committed were carried out on Midgard,” Odin explained. “On Midgard, are Midgardian criminals not punished for their crimes in the place where their crimes are committed?”

The Lord chuckled, “Prince Loki is not of Midgard,” he reminded Odin, “have we ever had a Midgardian commit heinous crimes on Asgard?” he asked rhetorically, “no, we haven’t,” he answered his own question after a few seconds, “and to my knowledge, the crimes that your son committed were not Midgardian type crimes.” He took a deep sigh, “If you ask me, it seems as though you want him to be someone else’s problem instead of your own.”

Odin fell silent for a few seconds before replying, “You are correct, My Lord, and I apologize, but allow me to explain my reasoning,” he began and once given the cue to continue he did so, “I had heard that a couple of your sons were residing on Midgard, and that you had come to deal with the problem of the Archangel Michael, so it made the most sense to me to send my son whom I can’t control to a place where someone could have a leash on him out of obligation to the realms.”

The Lord scoffed after taking in the words of Odin. “So, because _you_ can’t figure out how to handle _your_ adopted son, you’re forcing _me_ to become _his_ adoptive father?”

“No, My Lord, I was simply just-,” Odin began to explain before being cut off.

“You were just trying to abandon and give up on someone you were supposed to always love and support!” He yelled angrily, causing the surrounding palace to shake with the boom of his voice. The Lord knelt down to meet Odin’s height, “Allfather,” he began quietly, “just because I am your Lord, that does not mean you need to follow in my footsteps, especially if those footsteps lead to grave mistakes. Our children are not ‘problems’, as you have so put it, they are lost.” The Lord stood up and left Odin still kneeling. “I’ll watch your boy, but believe me when I say this is my punishment for you, and mark my words that if he commits a _single_ unjustified act of violence, he will no longer be my problem, and you can welcome back a very, I’m going to go ahead and assume, angered Prince Loki.”

The Lord turned to walk out of the throne room, and Odin listened with fear at the sound of his fading footsteps. “Give Queen Frigga and Prince Thor my greetings,” he said as his voice faded away. “Rise!” he yelled as he opened up the doors and returned to his previous business, leaving Odin to stand alone in front of his throne and look out into the empty room.

Awkward. That was how Jordyn, Lucifer, and Amenadiel felt as they sat in the large, open living room area in complete silence. No one knew how to start the conversation that they knew they had to have, but each second that passed by in silence made the area feel more tense. Lucifer looked to Amenadiel as if he wanted him to speak first, Amenadiel looked at Lucifer as if he were thinking the same thing, but Jordyn turned her attention to the bar. Without a word, she got up from the large couch and made her way over to the bar as Lucifer and Amenadiel watched. Amenadiel let out a small chuckle at the sight. 

“I can see the similarity already,” he whispered to Lucifer, who didn’t find his joke the least bit funny.

Jordyn took a bottle of Jack Daniels and poured a whiskey glass full and drank it down in one gulp. She took a big sigh and looked up at the two men who were watching her. She rolled her eyes and started making her way back to her spot on the couch, but first, she made sure to grab the entire bottle of Jack. A whiskey glass filled over and over again simply wouldn’t do if she were to make it through this conversation.

“You’re planning on drinking that whole bottle?” Amenadiel asked with a bit of shock.

Jordyn took a swig of the drink.

“What else would I do with it?” She asked nonchalantly. “If I’m gonna be here, I’m at least gonna be drunk, so I can forget all about this tomorrow.”

Lucifer tried to begin speaking, but the words just wouldn’t come out of his mouth, so Amenadiel took over for his younger brother. “Jordyn,” he began, “this may be a strange question, but do you know what you are?”

Jordyn chuckled as she swallowed another mouthful of Jack. “A freakshow, monster, evil, strange, a murderer…” she trailed off.

“No,” Amenadiel argued. “None of that’s true, and I think you know that.”

Jordyn looked away and scoffed as she shook her head. “Okay, cool,” she said as she took a big sigh and leaned back on the couch, “can I go now?”

“No,” Lucifer finally spoke up. “We need to have a chat. Amenadiel, I’d like to do this alone if you don’t mind.”

Amenadiel replied with a nod and patted his brother on the back before standing up and heading towards the elevator and out of the penthouse.

“Dude,” Jordyn chuckled, “I don’t even know you; I have nothing to talk to you about.”

“Yes, you do know me,” Lucifer argued, “we both know what we felt.”

“I have no clue what you’re-,” she started to argue back before being cut off.

“Don’t lie to me,” Lucifer spat out as he once again showed her his red eyes. “We both know we’re related.”

Jordyn looked down at the half empty bottle of Jack in her hands between her legs, “You’re right,” she said quietly as she picked at the label. “Maybe if I just ignore the facts in front of me, they’ll go away.”

Lucifer’s eyes returned to normal, “That’s not how life works, Jordyn,” he told her. “You can either face what’s thrown at you,” he began as he reached towards the bottle in Jordyn’s hands, “or, you can drink your life away.”

Her attention was brought back to him once he snatched the bottle of whiskey from her. “Give me that back,” she demanded as she felt her eyes begin to fill with tears.

Lucifer held it out of her reach, “No,” he said sternly. “Do you not see that this on top of what you drank earlier should have you in the ER?”

“Okay, that’s cool, but I’m fine,” she said with anger starting to fill her voice.

Lucifer chuckled. “That’s the problem, Jordyn!” He said louder, “You are going to drink yourself to death!”

The tears that had begun to fill now started slowly rolling down her cheeks. “What do you want?” she asked almost emotionless.

“Who is your mother?” Lucifer asked almost immediately, resulting in Jordyn’s expression to become scared. “I only ask because it’ll help in confirming what we think is going on,” he explained.

Jordyn looked down towards her hands in her lap, “I never really _knew_ her,” she began, “I only know her name, but she uh, abandoned me at a fire station when I was four-years-old,” she explained with a chuckle that was meant to hide her sadness.

Lucifer bent down to look her in the eyes, “What is her name, Jordyn?” he asked in a calm tone.

“Mirabelle Hayden,” she whispered.

Lucifer let out a small sigh and set the bottle of whiskey down on the coffee table. Still, without her looking at him, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her tight to him, and as if it were on cue, Jordyn’s eyes were no longer able to hold back her ever-growing tears.

“I’m so sorry, dad,” she managed to say through her gasps for breath. “I’m sorry, just please make it stop,” she begged, causing Lucifer to pull away and look at her.

“Make what stop?” he asked with concern.

Jordyn tried to catch her breath, “Make him stop haunting me,” she managed to get out. “I’m sorry, I-I-I didn’t want to, I couldn’t control myself, just make him stop,” she pleaded to him.

Lucifer grew more concerned and attempted to figure out what his daughter was talking about. “Jordyn, what on Earth are you talking about?”

She looked at him with pain written across her face, “Sam,” she whispered, “he, well, he uh, stole my uh, I didn’t want to, I said no, but he took it from me, and I stabbed him, and now he’s dead, and he’s haunting me, and trying to kill me,” she managed to get out. As she told Lucifer the very short version of what had happened to her all those years ago, he grew more and more angry as he finally understood what she was alluding to. “I didn’t want to kill him,” she cried, “please, dad, make it stop.” He grabbed her once again and held her tight to him as they both were now sitting on the floor, leaning on the couch.

Tears started to gather in his eyes, but he didn’t dare show her how angered and hurt he was. He had to be her rock right now. “It’s okay, sweetheart,” he said as he laid his left cheek on her head, “I swear to you that ghosts can’t hurt you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this very first chapter of what I'm hoping will turn into a giant mixed-fandom compilation that all comes together to work as one large story.


End file.
